Cheaters
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary inside. Main pairings are Puzzle, Puppy, and Supportshipping. Little Pride and Wishshipping. Explained later. Yaoi.
1. Yami's Discovery

Here's another story.

I had intended this to be in my Oneshots, but I wanted more in it, so it will be more of a mini-story for me. It will only be about four chapters long.

Main Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

Side Pairings:

SetoxYami(Prideshipping_

JoeyxYugi(Wishshipping?)

To explain, starts as Pride and Wish, but ends up Puppy and Puzzle. Not much action on Pride and Wish. More mentioned than shown.

Summary: Yugi is dating Joey, and Yami is dating Seto. When Yami discovers Seto and Joey sleeping together, Yami demands that Yugi be told the truth. When everyone knows the truth, Yugi and Yami turn to each other for comfort as they always do. But what if they found more in each other?

Warnings: cheating, lemon later

Note: This isn't exactly Seto and Joey bashing. It could be interpreted as that, but I don't see it as that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- Yami's Discovery

Yami had been in a relatively good mood. He was going over to see his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba.

Yami and Seto had started dating six months before. It had surprised Yami when the cold CEO had asked him out, but was rather excited about it.

It was Seto's birthday, so Yami had decided to go that night and see Seto.

Yami used his key to get into the mansion.

No one was around, which was a surprise for that time of night.

With a smile, Yami headed upstairs to surprise his boyfriend. Yami took a deep breathe before he walked into the master bedroom.

Yami's eyes widened in shock and horror.

Seto and Joey were in bed together.

Seto was thrusting in and out of Joey as the two moaned.

Yami stood frozen as he watched his boyfriend have sex with someone who was supposedly Yami's friend.

"Seto! Ah! So good! Don't stop!" Joey moaned.

"Joey! So tight! So hot! I love you!" Seto groaned.

Yami left the room quickly, not wanting to see anymore of the scene.

* * *

Yami had gone to the park and was walking around aimlessly. He was dumbstruck by what he saw, but the hurt was slowly creeping up on him.

'I can't believe this! I can't believe that Seto was screwing Joey! I thought that Seto actually cared about me! I thought that Joey was my friend!' Yami thought angrily.

Yami had believed that Seto meant it when he said that he loved Yami, but Yami now saw that Seto didn't love him at all. 'And to think that I was going to give him my first time tonight. At least I saved myself from a big mistake.' Yami thought.

The fact that his boyfriend of six months had cheated on him with someone that was one of his closest friends wasn't what bothered Yami the most.

What bothered Yami the most was the fact that Joey was dating Yugi at the time, and the fact was that Joey had also cheated on Yugi.

'I thought that Joey cared about Yugi. How can I tell Yugi that Joey and Seto are screwing each other behind our backs?' Yami asked himself.

Yami didn't know how he could break the news to his Hikari that their boyfriends were sleeping together behind their backs. He cared for Yugi so much, but he knew that he couldn't let Yugi get hurt anymore than he already would be.

Still, Yami didn't know if he would be able to break Yugi's heart like that. He knew Yugi had a right to know, but he didn't know how badly it would hurt Yugi.

Yami's phone rang. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said when he answered the phone, trying his best to keep the pain out of his voice.

"_Hey, Yami. I was just wondering if you would be coming home tonight._" Yugi said.

"No. I was actually going to be heading home in a minute, Aibou." Yami said.

"_Okay. I'll see you when you get home then._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Aibou. Bye." Yami said and hung up. He let out a sigh and got up. 'I need to go home and figure out how to break this news to Yugi.' Yami thought. He started to the Game Shop.

* * *

Joey and Seto lay in Seto's bed together after making love.

"So, how was that for a birthday present?" Joey asked.

"I think that it was the best birthday present that I ever got." Seto replied.

"I don't think that Mokuba could give you something like that." Joey said.

Seto chuckled. "Okay. The best birthday present I got from a non-relative." Seto said.

"That's better." Joey said as he yawned.

Seto kissed the top of Joey's head and held Joey tightly in his arms. "Go on to sleep, Puppy." Seto said.

"Okay. Good night, Dragon. I love you." Joey said.

"I love you, too." Seto replied.

The two soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yami arrived back at the house. "Yugi, are you here?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the living room." Yugi called.

Yami walked into the room and found Yugi sitting on the couch, already in his star pajamas. "Hi, Yugi. What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Joey couldn't go out tonight, so I'm stuck." Yugi said.

Yami internally winced. "What were you going to do?" Yami asked.

"I thought that I would watch a movie." Yugi answered.

"You want me to join you?" Yami asked.

"If you want." Yugi replied.

"All right. I'll go upstairs and change." Yami said and headed upstairs.

Yugi was looking for a movie when Yami came back downstairs.

"Problem, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I don't know what to watch. Do you have any preference?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not really." Yami replied.

Yugi then looked back at Yami. "Wasn't Seto's birthday today?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It was." Yami replied.

"Why didn't you do and see him tonight then?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he was busy, so I decided to leave." Yami answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He found a movie and said, "How about _Transformers_?"

"That's fine." Yami said.

Yugi put in the movie and got back on the couch.

Yami felt bad for lying to Yugi, but he didn't want to have to tell Yugi the truth just yet. He was still dealing with it himself, so he wanted to wait at least until the next day before he told Yugi the truth.

The movie played, and Yugi ended up snuggling up against Yami, and Yami ended up with his arm around Yugi.

It wasn't unusual. They ended up in this position watching movies all the time.

Yami ended up playing with Yugi's bangs. It was strange that having Yugi in his arms just seemed right at the moment.

When the movie ended, Yami found that Yugi was fast asleep in his arms.

Yami smiled at his cute Hikari and scooped Yugi up into his arms before he carried Yugi upstairs and put him in his own bed. Yami then went back downstairs and put the movie up and back on the shelf. He then turned off the TV and sat down.

Yami let out a sigh. 'What am I going to do about Yugi? I need to tell him what Seto and Joey are doing. It's going to hurt him, but it would be better that he found out this way than the way I did. Before I do that, I am confronting Seto.' Yami thought determinedly.

* * *

Seto was working in his office the next day. He was rather happy after the night that he had spent with his puppy.

The intercom buzzed.

"What is it, Karen?" Seto asked his secretary.

"_Yami Mutou is here._"Karen answered.

"Send him in." Seto said.

Yami walked in.

"Hi, Yami. I'm kind of busy." Seto said as he went back to work.

"What I have to say won't take long." Yami answered as he walked over.

"Well, say it fast." Seto said.

"Look at me." Yami said.

Seto looked up only to wind up knocked out of his chair and on his ass. He put a hand to his stinging cheek. He couldn't believe that Yami had just punched him. He looked up, about to shout when he saw the anger burning in Yami's crimson eyes.

"You are nothing, but a conceited, self-centered bastard!" Yami growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Seto asked, getting on his face. "Why did you just hit me?!" Seto demanded.

"You want to know why I hit you? Because right now, it's the only way to alleviate my anger without murdering you." Yami growled.

"What are you going on about?' Seto asked, getting irritated.

"What did you do last night?" Yami asked.

"I was working." Seto answered.

"Really? I came by last night to surprise you. I was surprised when I found no one there." Yami said.

Seto looked up nervously. "You-came by?" Seto asked.

"Yes. I was even more surprised when I walked into your bedroom and saw you fucking Joey Wheeler!" Yami said angrily.

"Yami, please. I can explain." Seto said.

"Don't bother. You obviously didn't mean it when you said you loved me, given you said that to Joey. You knew Yugi was dating Joey, but you two decided to fuck each other and forget about us." Yami said.

"Yami, I just-" Seto started.

Yami held up his hand. "I don't want excuses. I came here to tell you I knew, and to tell you its over." Yami said.

"Fine. Then leave." Seto said. He wasn't bothered because he knew that he was going to end it with Yami soon anyway.

"Also, tell Wheeler that he has until seven tonight to tell Yugi the truth about what you two have been doing, or I am telling him. Also, tell Wheeler that if I see him, he'll have a bruise to match yours." Yami said before leaving the office.

Seto sat down. He frowned. 'I'd better call and warn Joey.' Seto thought, picking up his phone.

* * *

Yugi was eating breakfast with Joey. "Did you get what you needed to do done last night, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I did, Yug." Joey replied. He felt guilty about lying, but he couldn't tell Yugi where he had really been. As much as he loved Seto, he didn't know how to tell Yugi.

Yugi had given Joey the chance to be honest. Yugi may have been naïve and innocent in some ways, but he knew that Joey was cheating on him. He didn't with whom, but he knew Joey was unfaithful to him.

'Joey, I wish you would either tell me, or dump me. I can't take this much longer.' Yugi thought.

"So, what did you do last night?" Joey asked.

"Not much. Yami and I watched a movie. I fell asleep before it ended." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Joey said. 'Man. If Yami ever finds out what Seto and I have been doing, he'll kill me. More for hurting Yugi then hurting him.' Joey thought, knowing how protective of Yugi Yami was.

Joey phone range. He looked and saw that it was Seto. He decided not to answer it.

"Who was it?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't recognize the number. If I don't know the number, I don't answer." Joey answered.

Yugi nodded.

After breakfast was finished, Yugi and Joey headed to their separate jobs.

As he went, Joey called Seto back.

"_Why didn't you answer before?!_" Seto demanded.

"Because I was having breakfast with Yugi. If he knew I was talking to you, then he would get suspicious." Joey said.

"_The hell if he gets suspicious! Joey, Yami was just in my office._" Seto said.

"So?" Joey asked, knowing that Yami was Seto's boyfriend technically.

"_Joey, Yami came to the mansion last night. He saw us sleeping together._" Seto said.

"What?! " Joey exclaimed.

"_Yeah. He punched me and gave me a bruise. He also said that you have until seven tonight to tell Yugi the truth, or he will. You also need to avoid Yami. He was pissed, and he'll hurt you if he sees you._" Seto said.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll avoid Yami. I guess I'll tell Yugi today." Joey said.

"_Okay, Puppy. I'll see later._" Seto said.

"Okay. Bye." Joey said and hung up. 'I am a dead man. There is no way that I am going to live if Yami gets his hands on me.' Joey thought.

* * *

Yami had been walking around Domino when he came across Tristan and Tea.

"What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"Neither of us had to work today, so we thought that we would spend the day together." Tea answered.

"That's nice." Yami said.

"What are you up to?" Tristan asked.

"Not much." Yami said.

"Something wrong?" Tea asked, seeing Yami's downhearted expression.

"Well, I'm sore at Seto and Joey." Yami said.

"What did they do?" Tristan asked.

"Well-" Yami started.

"What is it?' Tea asked.

Yami sighed. "Come on. Let's go somewhere we can talk privately." Yami said.

The group was close to Tristan's apartment, so they went there.

Once in the living room, Tea and Tristan sat down on the couch while Yami sat in the recliner.

"What's up, man?" Tristan asked.

Yami sighed. "Well, yesterday was Seto's birthday, so I went over there last night to see him." Yami said.

"So?" Tristan asked.

"I meant to surprise him, but I got the surprise." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" tea asked.

"I saw Seto and Joey in bed together. They were having sex." Yami said.

"What?!" Tristan and Tea shouted at the same time.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe that my best friend would do this!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yami, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. I'll be honest. I didn't love, Seto, but I did care about him. It hurt that he did this to me." Yami said. His expression turned angry. "But I am angrier that Joey did this to Yugi." Yami said.

"Does Yugi know?" Tea asked.

"No. Not yet. I went to see Seto this morning. After punching him and telling him I knew, I told Seto to tell Joey that if he didn't tell Yugi the truth by seven tonight, I was telling him. Also told him to tell Joey that I would punch him as well if I saw him." Yami said.

"I don't believe this." Tristan said.

"Believe it." Yami said.

"Will you tell Yugi?" Tea asked.

"If Joey doesn't, yes. Yugi didn't deserve this." Yami said.

"Neither of you did." Tea said softy.

Yami sighed. "Thanks for listening. I feel a lot better now." Yami said.

"No problem." Tea said.

* * *

Seto looked out his wonder. He rubbed his sore cheek. He had no doubt that there was a bruise.

'I do regret hurting Yami, but I love Joey. I just hope he does tell Yugi soon.' Seto thought.

Seto knew that Yami would hurt Joey if he got his hands on him, and he didn't want that to happen.

"We should have been honest upfront, but we didn't think that night." Seto said to himself.

~Flashback~

_Joey and Seto were both in a club at night. They had just happened to run into each other._

"_What are you doing here, Mutt? Why aren't you with your little boyfriend?" Seto asked._

"_I'm here alone because Yugi went to a game convention with his grandfather and Yami. I'm sure you knew that moneybags." Joey snapped._

"_Maybe. I'm surprised that you came out." Seto said._

"_Oh, shut up." Joey said._

"_Make me." Seto retorted._

_Before the two knew it, they were kissing._

"_That was-" Joey started._

"_Incredible." Seto finished._

_The two then kissed again._

"_My place or yours?" Joey asked._

"_Who's closer?" Seto asked._

"_You." Joey said._

"_Let's go." Seto said, grabbing Joey and dragging him out of the club._

~End Flashback~

"We didn't think, but we love each other. That's all there is to it." Seto said.

* * *

Joey was at his job, but he was having trouble concentrating.

"Damn it! I was hoping to have more time to figure out how to tell Yugi everything. If I don't, Yami's going to kill me.' Joey thought.

Joey sighed. 'Who am I kidding? Seto and I have been seeing each other for over two months. I could have told him sooner.' Joey thought.

Joey was going to have to tell Yugi, but he didn't know how. He hadn't wanted to hurt Yugi.

'I know this will hurt, but I guess I'll be upfront with him.' Joey thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi finds out the truth.

Note: I will work on Musical Hearts and An Assassin's Choice mostly during the week. This is just an idea I've had that I needed to get out. It may only be updated on the weekend unless I get inspiration during the week.

Also, I don't own the movie Transformers. Belongs to the creator.

R&R.


	2. Yugi Finds Out

Chapter 2- Yugi Finds Out

After talking to Tea and Tristan for a while, Yami headed back to the house. He went in and was surprised to find Yugi sitting in the living room.

"Yugi, I thought that you had to work today." Yami said.

"I was supposed to, but since I already had twelve hours of overtime for this week, my boss gave me the rest of the day off." Yugi answered.

"Oh. That's good." Yami said as he sat down on the couch with Yugi.

"Why are you here on your day off, though?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I decided to come home. I went out for a while and saw Tristan and Tea. I talked to them for a little while before I decided to come back here." Yami answered.

"I thought that you might want to go and see Seto. You usually do that when you don't have to work." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well, Seto and I aren't together anymore." Yami admitted.

"You aren't? What happened?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I wasn't exactly truthful with you last night. When I went to see Seto, I found him in bed with someone else. I left before he realized it." Yami said.

Yugi turned so that he was facing Yami entirely. "Yami, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me last night?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I just didn't want to talk about it last night." Yami said.

"It's okay, Yami." Yugi said, reaching over to lay his hand on top of Yami's. "I understand. I guess you broke things off with Seto this morning." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was pretty angry with him. He even had the gall to tell me he was working last night when I asked him. I wanted to give him the chance to come clean, but he just lied to my face again. After I punched him in the face, I left." Yami said.

"Yami, you didn't have to hit him." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but it really made me feel better." Yami said.

"I'm sorry that that happened, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Aibou. The truth is that I didn't love Seto. I cared a lot about him, but I didn't love him. It still hurt, though." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He then gave Yami a comforting hug. "You know that I'm here if you want to talk about this." Yugi said.

"I know. Thanks, Yugi." Yami said. A saddened look crossed his face. 'You're going to be needing comfort, too.' Yami thought. He hated that Yugi would be going through this soon, too.

The two broke the hug.

"Since we're both free all day, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I don't have anything special in mind, to be honest." Yami said.

"Well, as much as we both hate this, we could clean the house." Yugi said.

Yami groaned at that. "I really don't want to do that, Aibou." Yami whined.

"Yami, we have been putting off cleaning the house for the last few months. We can't put it off anymore. We both have the day off, so we might as well use our time wisely." Yugi said.

"Oh, all right." Yami finally agreed.

They got up and got the cleaning supplies before they got to cleaning.

* * *

Joey and Seto had met at a restaurant to eat lunch together.

"Ouch. Yami got you good, Seto." Joey said when he saw the bruise.

"I know. I put some ice on it, and it helped with the swelling. To be perfectly honest, I deserve it." Seto said.

"Well, if I don't tell Yugi soon, I'll be having a bruise, too." Joey said.

"I know. I just hope that Yami isn't home when you go to see Yugi." Seto said.

"So do I. I'll be in a lot of trouble if he is." Joey agreed.

"When are you telling him?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to go after I get off work. I don't have time right now. I honestly just have enough time to eat and get back." Joey said.

"I'll be glad once this is all out in the open. We won't have to hide anymore." Seto said.

"Yeah. I agree." Joey said.

After the two ate their lunch, they left the restaurant together.

"Joey, after you talk to Yugi, come over to the mansion." Seto said.

"Okay. I'll come." Joey said. He kissed Seto before he walked off.

Seto sighed and then went to his car, heading back to the office.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had taken a break from cleaning to relax and eat lunch.

"I really hate cleaning. I don't see a point in it. Everything is just going to dusty again." Yami said. He was sitting at the kitchen table while Yugi was fixing their lunch.

"Yami, the house needs to be cleaned. We can't have people come in and do it like when you were Pharaoh." Yugi said.

"I know. I know." Yami grumbled.

After getting their lunch ready, Yugi walked over and set the plates down on the table before he sat down, too.

The two made a bit of small talk as they ate.

"Yami, if I tell you something, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, Yugi. I would never tell anyone anything that you didn't want them to know." Yami replied, turning his full attention to Yugi.

"Well, the truth is that you're not the only one who has a cheating boyfriend." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. 'I didn't think that Joey had told him yet.' Yami thought.

Yugi sighed. "I know that for the last few months, Joey has been cheating on me." Yugi said.

"How do you know that?" Yami asked.

"Well, he hasn't had a lot of time to be around me, and when he was out with me on a date, he wasn't really there. It's like his mind was somewhere else. Or on someone else. When I'd ask him what was taking up so much of his time, he got kind of defensive. I just caught some of the signs." Yugi replied.

Thinking about it, Yami could now see those signs in Seto for the last few months.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Do you know who?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't have the slightest clue. It doesn't matter. Cheating is cheating." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is. Why are you still with him if you know that he's cheating on you?" Yami asked.

"I wanted him to come to me and tell me the truth. I guess like everyone else, Joey just thought that I was too naïve and innocent to see what he saw doing. I can see things like that." Yugi said.

"You sure can. I didn't even think that Seto was cheating on me when I found out." Yami said.

"Well, I'm going to give Joey the chance to come clean, but if he doesn't soon, I am telling him that I know." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I guess we both deserve better." Yami said.

"Yeah. We do." Yugi agreed.

* * *

After he got off work, Joey decided to go to his apartment before he went to see Yugi.

Joey took a shower and changed clothes.

The doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' Joey asked himself. He went to the door and opened it to find Tristan standing on the other side of the door. "Hey, Tris. What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Tristan replied.

"Yeah. Sure thing." Joey said.

Tristan walked in, and Joey shit the door.

"I'm afraid that we can't talk long. I'm going to see Yugi." Joey said.

"This won't take long." Tristan said.

"Okay. What is it?" Joey asked.

Tristan then grabbed Joey by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Tristan! What the hell are you doing?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, I cannot believe that you would be so selfish and heartless that you would do this!" Tristan growled.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, shoving Tristan away.

"Tea and I ran into Yami this morning. He told us about you and Seto cheating on him and Yugi with each other." Tristan said,

"Tristan, look. I can explain." Joey said.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Joey. What you two did was wrong. You hurt not only Yugi, but Yami as well. You both did. Neither of them deserved this." Tristan said.

"I know, Tristan. Seto and I didn't mean for this to happen. Our getting together was a spur of the moment thing." Joey said.

"How long ago?" Tristan asked, folding his arms.

"Um, two months." Joey said nervously.

"Two months?! Joey, you two should have come clean from the start. Instead, you both go behind Yami and Yugi's backs and were screwing each other. Joey, if you loved Seto, you should have broken up with Yugi, and Seto should have broken up with Yami first. Yami had to find out by walking in on you two having sex last night. I'm certain that he's hurting, and I know Yugi will be." Tristan said.

"Tristan, I didn't mean for things to get this out of hand. They just did." Joey said.

"Joey, I am really disappointed in you. I thought that you were better than that. I guess I was wrong." Tristan said before he left the apartment.

Joey sighed. "I really screwed things up." Joey muttered. He then left the apartment, deciding to go and see Yugi and get it over with.

* * *

Yugi was rummaging around through the refrigerator.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked from the doorway.

"Well, I noticed that we were getting low on some things, so I'm making a grocery list. I'm going to go to the store." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

Yugi closed the refrigerator and looked at his list. "Is there anything in particular that you want?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. Yeah. Pick up some strawberries and chocolate syrup." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said, writing it down on the list. "I'll go into the pantry and see what we need from their. He then went to the pantry to see what they needed.

The doorbell rang.

"Yami, can you get that?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing, Aibou." Yami replied. He went to the door and opened it, only to find the last person that he wanted to see at the moment.

Joey gulped when he found that Yami had opened the door. 'I am so dead.' Joey thought.

"What are you doing here, Wheeler?" Yami asked.

Joey could tell from the coldness in his voice that Yami wasn't happy to see him. "I, um, wanted to talk to Yugi." Joey said nervously.

Yami motioned him to come in.

Joey did, wondering if he would make it out alive.

"Yugi, it's Joey." Yami said.

Yugi walked out. "Oh. Hi, Joey. I didn't know that you were coming." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was wanting to talk to you." Joey said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if you've got the list finished, I'll go and get the groceries while you two talk." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said, handing Yami the list.

"I'll be going." Yami said.

One look from Yami told Joey that he had better be gone by the time that Yami got back.

After Yami left, Yugi turned to Joey and said, "Come on."

The two went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Listen, Yugi. There's something that I need to tell you." Joey said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, this isn't easy for me to say, Yugi." Joey said, getting uncomfortable.

Yugi had a feeling he knew what this was about. "Who is it, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Who's what?' Joey asked, confused.

"Who have you been cheating on me with?" Yugi asked.

"You knew?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes. I knew. I had a feeling you've been seeing someone behind my back for about two months. Who is it?" Yugi asked.

Joey was getting more and more nervous by the second. "Well, it's Seto." Joey said.

"Seto? Seto Kaiba?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey nodded.

Yugi realized that Yami had known. He stood up and started walking around the room. "Joey, don't you get what you did? You didn't just cheat on me! You helped Seto cheat on Yami! Don't you care that you hurt us both?" Yugi demanded.

"Of course I do, Yugi. I never wanted you to get hurt, or for Yami to get hurt. Falling for Seto was something that just happened." Joey said, getting up.

"Joey, all you two had to do was tell us that you had fallen for each other and wanted to be together. All you had to do was break up with us." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. You have no idea how sorry I am." Joey said.

"In this case, sorry isn't enough, Joey. Please leave." Yugi said.

Joey sighed. "Sure thing, Yugi." Joey said. He started out of the room and turned to face Yugi. "For what it's worth, I am sorry." Joey said before he left the house.

Yugi sat down and covered his face as he started to cry. He knew that, deep down, he hadn't loved Joey, but the fact that Joey was willing to cheat on him made him feel even worse.

* * *

Yami had gotten back with all of the groceries. "Yugi, I'm back!" Yami called.

Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Did you get everything?" Yugi asked.

"Everything that was on the list, yes." Yami answered. He looked up and noticed that Yugi's cheeks were stained with tears. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"You knew that it was Seto Joey was sleeping with." Yugi said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Aibou. I did. I didn't tell you because I was giving Joey the chance to come clean. If he hadn't I would have told you." Yami said.

"I know you would have. I just didn't think that either one of them would do this." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami agreed.

"Well, we had better get all of this put up." Yugi said.

The two put all of the groceries up in their respective places.

"Yugi, I'm sorry about everything that happened." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I guess Seto and Joey just weren't the ones for us." Yugi said.

"I know, and I agree." Yami said.

"What should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"I say go into the living room and watch a movie." Yami said.

"We did that last night." Yugi said.

"You're right. How about a board game?" Yami suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami got out the monopoly game, and the two started to play.

"Yami, did anyone else know about what happened?" Yugi asked.

"I told Tristan and Tea. They won't tell anyone." Yami replied.

"No. I suppose they won't." Yugi agreed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I know that I didn't love Joey, but the fact that he cheated on me is what hurts." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. It doesn't matter the reason. It still hurts." Yami said.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch Joey when he was here." Yugi said.

"I would have, but you didn't know why at the time. If he had still been there when I got back, I might have dine that. I'm still liable to do it if I see him." Yami said.

"Let it go, Yami. It's done." Yugi said.

"I'll try." Yami said.

"The best thing that we can do is get past this, and move on with our lives." Yugi said.

"You're right. We will find someone at some point. We just haven't found the one for us, yet." Yami said.

"You know, when you think about it, Seto and Joey are kind of perfect for each other." Yugi said.

"How do you figure that? For years, they acted like they hate each other." Yami said.

"There's a thin line between love and hate. Besides, the way they act, they are kind of light and dark of each other." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so. At some point, I'll get past this. I just need time." Yami said.

"We both do." Yugi replied.

The game ended with Yami winning.

"Oh, well. Better luck next time, Aibou." Yami said.

"I know. It's getting kind of late. I guess we should go to bed." Yugi said.

"Right. Good night, Aibou." Yami said.

"Night, Yami." Yugi said.

The two then went to their separate rooms.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Seto asked Joey when he arrived at the mansion.

"Okay, I guess. Yugi was upset. The worst thing was that he knew I was cheating on him." Joey said.

"What?! He knew about us the entire time!" Seto exclaimed.

"Not us specifically. He knew that I was cheating on him. He didn't know with who. Yami didn't tell him, as it turns out." Joey said.

"If you hadn't, he would have." Seto said.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Joey said.

"I know, but we brought this on ourselves. We should have broken up with them from the start." Seto said.

"I know. I probably lost my friendship with the both of them all because we didn't break up with them. Plus, Tristan and Tea know what I did, so they're going to be angry at me." Joey said.

"Well, you've got me, Puppy, and I'm not going anywhere." Seto said, wrapping his arms around Joey.

Joey leaned his head against Seto's chest. "Thanks, Dragon." Joey replied.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami get together most likely.

R&R.


	3. Who I've Been Waiting For

Chapter 3- Who I've Been Waiting For

A few weeks had passed by since Yugi and Yami had learned of Joey and Seto's betrayal. The two had been doing much better since then as they were starting to get over them.

Currently, Yami was sitting in the living room while Yugi was in the kitchen making dinner.

Yami got up and walked into the kitchen. "What are we doing tonight, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I don't really have anything in mind." Yugi replied.

"Hmm. Neither do I. I guess we could always stay in." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"Is there anything that you want to do?" Yami asked.

"Not particularly." Yugi replied. After Yugi got dinner ready, he set the plates on the table and sat down with Yami at the table.

"I really think that we need to get out and do something." Yami said.

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I don't know." Yami admitted.

They ate their dinner as they made small talk.

"Yami, how has your job at the museum been doing?" Yugi asked.

"It's been fine. I enjoy given people tours of the museum, especially in the Egyptian wing." Yami said.

"Putting your knowledge of ancient Egypt to good use." Yugi remarked.

"You're not kidding. It's great to be able to use my knowledge for a good cause." Yami said. He looked up at Yugi and said, "How has your job been?"

"It's great. I like working in as a game designer. It lets me do what I love." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that Pegasus let you work from here in Domino." Yami said.

"I doubt that I would have taken the job if I had to move." Yugi replied.

After dinner, Yami washed the dishes.

The two then went into the living room and sat down.

The phone then rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" Tea said.

"Hi, Tea. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I was wondering if you and Yami were doing anything tonight._" Tea said.

"No. We don't have anything planned. Why?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, Tristan and I were planning to go out, and we were wondering if you two wanted to go with us._" Tea said.

"Hold on a sec, Tea." Yugi said. He covered the mouthpiece and said, "Tea wants to know if we want to go out with her and Tristan tonight."

"I guess we can. Not like you and I have anything better to do." Yami said.

Yugi uncovered the mouthpiece. "Tea, Yami and I can come. Where do you want us to meet you?" Yugi asked.

"_We're going to Midnight Rush. See you there, and dress appropriately_." Tea said before hanging up.

"Tea! Hold on!" Yugi exclaimed. He groaned in frustration and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Tea did it again. She tricked us into going somewhere we wouldn't normally go to." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "That girl is good at tricking us. Where are we going this time?" Yami asked.

"Midnight Rush." Yugi said.

"Midnight Rush?! That's a nightclub!" Yami exclaimed.

"I know. We might as well go and get changed for it. There's no way that Tea is letting us out of this." Yugi said.

The two then headed upstairs to change.

* * *

"How did it go?" Tristan asked.

"Perfect. They're going to meet us at Midnight Rush." Tea said, clapping her hands together.

"That's great. I hope that this idea of yours works." Tristan said.

"Come on, Tristan. This is the best thing for the both of them. You and I both know that Yami and Yugi are meant to be together. I just want to get them together." Tea said.

"I know. I just hope that they see that." Tristan said.

"Come on. We had better get ready." Tea said.

"Okay. Let's go." Tea said.

The two went to get ready for the club that night.

* * *

Yami was the first one to go downstairs. He was dressed in black leather pants with a black tank top. He also had on the neck belt and bracelets that he always wore with his leather attire. He wore his boots and took his leather jacket out of the closet, also grabbing Yugi's leather jacket in the process.

"You ready, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'm ready." Yami said. He turned and had to force himself not to let his jaw drop.

Yugi was wearing an outfit identical to Yami's, but Yugi had straightened his hair out so that it fell down his shoulder.

"We should probably get to the club. You know that Tea's going to kill us if we get there too late." Yugi said.

Yami snapped out of his stupor at how Yugi looked. "Sure thing, Aibou. Let's go." Yami agreed.

Yugi took his jacket from Yami and out it on.

Yami also out on his jacket as they walked out the door.

* * *

Tea and Tristan were waiting outside of Midnight Rush.

"I wonder where they are." Tea murmured.

"Tea, calm down. I'm sure that they're on their way. Don't worry." Tristan said.

"I hope that they didn't decide not to come." Tea said.

"Tea, you know that Yugi never breaks a promise, so he'll be here, and you know that there is no way that Yami is going to let Yugi come to a club without him." Tristan said.

"Yeah. It's amazing that those two haven't gotten together given how well they know each other. Yami's so protective and possessive of Yugi that a lot of people think they are dating." Tea said.

"And Yugi's always going to Yami with his problems. He also does the cooking for them. Not to mention the fact that they are so comfortable around each other.' Tristan said.

"Something, they can be so blind. I think that tonight might change all that." Tea said.

"So, you're going to handle Yugi, and I'm handling Yami, right?" Tristan asked.

"Right. I hope that this works." Tea said.

"Well, we'll see." Tristan said.

"Hey! Tea! Tristan!"

The two turned to see Yugi and Yami coming toward them.

"Hi, guys. Glad that you made it." Tea said.

"Well, we said that we would come." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's go on in." Tristan said.

The four went into the club.

"Wow! This is a real upbeat club." Yugi said.

The music was blaring and people were already on the dance floor dancing.

"It's one of the hottest clubs in town." Tea replied.

"Yugi. Tea. Why don't you two go and sit down? Yami and I will get us some drinks." Tristan said.

Yugi and Tea then went off.

Yami and Tristan headed off to get some drinks.

"I need to get a martini and a margarita." Tristan told the barkeeper.

"And what about you?" the barkeeper asked Yami.

"I need two scotches." Yami replied.

The two waited for the drinks.

"Yugi's looking real hot tonight." Tristan committed.

"I thought that you were straight, Tristan." Yami said.

"I am straight, but only an idiot wouldn't admit that Yugi looks hot dressed like that, especially with his hair straightened out like that." Tristan said.

"I noticed." Yami said.

Tristan glanced at him. "You saw how hot he looks?" Tristan asked.

"Like you said, only an idiot wouldn't see that." Yami said.

"True. Have you ever thought of asking Yugi out?" Tristan asked.

"No." Yami said.

"Why not? I mean, I can tell that you like him." Tristan said.

"Y-you can?" Yami asked.

"Sure. I mean, you two know everything about each other. I don't think that you have any secrets with each other. You two are perfect for each other." Tristan said.

"Maybe, but Yugi doesn't feel the same way." Yami said.

"How do you know that?" Tristan asked.

"Come on. Why would he want to go out with me?" Yami asked.

"Why wouldn't he want to go out with you?" Tristan asked.

Yami had no answer.

* * *

Yugi and Tea had found an empty table and sat down at it.

"Yami looking real hot tonight, isn't he?" Tea asked.

"Yami always looks hot." Yugi replied.

"You noticed that?" Tea asked.

"Tea, I'm gay. Trust me. I'm going to notice when a guy is hot." Yugi said.

"Then why don't you go out with him?" Tea asked.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, looking at her.

"Come on, Yugi. I know that you like him." Tea said.

"Tea, Yami and I are just friends. Plus, he's my dark." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. You tow are closer than anyone I ever met. You two have a relationship that I can't understand, Yugi." Tea said.

Yugi sighed. "The truth is that I do like Yami, but why would Yami want to go out with me when he could have anyone that he wants?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe you should take a chance on him." Tea said.

It wasn't long before Yami and Tristan came over with their drinks.

"What made you two want to come here?" Yami asked.

"Well, we heard that this was a great club, and we wanted to check it out. We figured that you two would like to come." Tea said.

"Well, we needed to get out." Yugi said.

Soon, a song started that Tea really liked.

"Hey, Yugi. Would you dance with me?" Tea asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi replied.

The two went to the dance floor and started dancing together.

"Yami, you know, if you want to go out with Yugi, all you have to do is ask him." Tristan said.

"I can't, Tristan. It would ruin everything between us." Yami said.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Just because you two start dating doesn't mean that everything is going to change. You just have to take a risk." Tristan said.

"I did that with Kaiba, remember." Yami said. He had started calling Seto by his last name again.

"Yami, you know Yugi, and you know that he wouldn't do something like that to you. Love is a risk, Yami. Don't you think that I risked my friendship with Tea when I asked her out?" Tristan asked.

"You did?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know at the time that Tea liked me. I was pretty much risking it all. If she didn't like me, even if she still considered me a friend, it would have changed things. Tea did like me, and things have worked out for us." Tristan said.

"How do you know that things will work out between me and Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but you won't know if you don't try." Tristan said.

Yami was silent. 'Tristan does have a point.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi and Tea were out on the dance floor, dancing together.

"This was a great idea! I haven't been out dancing in a long time." Yugi said.

"I thought that you would like it." Tea said.

The two continued dancing.

'If everything goes well, Tristan should convince Yami to break in.' Tea thought.

Tea and Tristan both knew that no amount of prodding would convince Yugi to ask Yami out, so they knew that they had to get Yami to be the one to make the first move. They were banking on Yami finally being the one to make the first move and ask Yugi out.

"How did you even hear about this place?" Yugi asked.

"I heard about it through a friend. I heard that it was a great place to come and dance, so I thought that we could try it out." Tea said.

The two kept on dancing to the beat of the music.

Before long a baritone voice said, "Mind if I cut in?"

Tea and Yugi looked to see that Yami had come up to them.

Tea hid a smirk and said, "Sure thing, Yami. I'll leave you two to dance." She then walked off.

"I didn't expect this." Yugi said.

"I know, Aibou, but I thought that it wouldn't hurt." Yami said.

The two then started to dance together.

"I didn't realize that you were such a good dancer, Yami." Yugi said.

"I could say the same thing about you." Yami replied.

* * *

Tea went back to sit down with Tristan.

"So, do you think that it worked?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but at least you got him to dance with Yugi. That's a start at least." Tea said.

"I think he's afraid of getting hurt again." Tristan said.

"Well, with Yugi, Yami doesn't have a thing to worry about." Tea said.

Tristan looked at his girlfriend and said, "How about we go out and dance?"

"I think that that is a great idea." Tea agreed.

The two then went out onto the dance floor to dance together.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had danced to a few songs before they decided to go back and sit down at the table.

"I didn't know that you knew how to dance, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't go dancing that often." Yami replied.

"I think that you should dance more often." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Aibou." Yami said.

The two drank on their drinks as they sat there.

Yugi glanced at his watch and said, "Wow. It's already two in the morning."

"No way." Yami said, checking his own watch.

"I guess time gets away from you." Yugi said as he finished the glass of scotch.

"I guess so." Yami agreed.

Tea and Tristan came up to them, and Tea said, "Since it's getting late, we were thinking that we should go on home."

"We were just thinking that." Yami said.

The group left the club.

* * *

After getting home, Yugi and Yami headed into the living room.

"You know, I think that I needed that time out." Yugi said.

"So did I." Yami said

"And I learned that you can dance well, something that I didn't know you could do." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that I was able to surprise you." Yami said.

"You certainly did." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. Could I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing, Yami. What's that?" Yugi asked, looking at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me some time." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Yami, we go out all the time." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I don't mean that. I mean, do you want to go out with me? On a date?" Yami said.

"You want to date me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I do. Tristan pointed out to me that you and I are a lot like a couple, and the truth is that I do like you, and I would like to go out on a date with you." Yami said.

"Yami, I didn't even know that you felt like that." Yugi said.

"I was worried that this might change things between us, and I didn't want that to happen." Yami admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, nothing is going to change our friendship." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

Yugi then slid up close to Yami. "Besides, there's nothing to ruin." Yugi said.

Yami looked up, and Yugi closed the distance between their lips, kissing Yami.

Yami closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back.

The kiss was short, but sweet.

"I take it that you will go out with me." Yami said.

"Yes, I will." Yugi agreed.

"Good." Yami said.

"So, should we tell Tea and Tristan that their little plan worked?" Yugi asked.

"You noticed, too?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It was fairly obvious." Yugi said.

"Well, we can tell them later." Yami said.

"Right. I think that we should go to bed." Yugi remarked.

The two then headed upstairs to go to their separate rooms after kissing each other good night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I know I said that this would be a four chapter story, but I think that I am going to extend it to five chapters.

Next: Yugi and Yami forgive Joey and Seto. Also, Tea and Tristan find out that their plan worked.

R&R.


	4. Forgiveness

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Forgiveness

The following morning, Yami and Yugi got up rather late because they had gotten in late from the club.

"Remind me to never let Tea talk us into going to a club again." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because I don't ever want to come in and go to bed at three in the morning." Yami said, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you saying that you didn't like that little talk that we had?" Yugi asked, feigning hurt.

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him close. "You should know that that talk is something that I won't ever regret." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"Glad to know. Now, let me go so that I can go and fix breakfast." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said as he let Yugi go.

Yugi walked into the kitchen to start their breakfast.

Yami smiled as he thought about the talk that he had had with Yugi last night. 'I know that Yugi and I are meant to be together. We'll last.' Yami thought.

After Yugi got breakfast ready, the two sat down to eat.

"So, what do you think that we should do today?" Yugi asked.

"I really don't know yet." Yami replied.

"You know, we should probably let Tea and Tristan know that their scheme worked. I'm sure that they would want to know about that." Yugi said.

"Point taken, but we could always just let them sweat it out." Yami said with a smirk.

"Yami! That would be a bit too mean." Yugi said.

"Okay, Aibou. We can tell them now." Yami said.

"Good. I'm pretty sure that they want to do something to day, anyway." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Knowing Tea, she's not going to stop until we are together." Yami said.

"Which is why we need to tell her so that she doesn't try to do something else to try and get us together." Yugi said.

"Well, when should we tell them?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know." Yugi replied.

"Why don't we just go out for a while? We could both use a little more time out of this house." Yami suggested.

"All right, Yami. Let's go." Yugi said.

The two went upstairs and changed clothes before they both headed out.

* * *

"Tea, can you leave Yami and Yugi alone?" Tristan asked as he watched his girlfriend pick up the phone.

"I want to know if Yugi and Yami are together or not, Tristan." Tea said.

"Tea, we both put the ideas into their heads. We just need to let them work things out on their own." Tristan said.

Tea sighed. "I know that I do. I just really want them to be happy. I mean, they are perfect for each other." Tea said.

"Maybe they are, but we have to let them find their way to each other on their on. We did. You need to let Yugi and Yami find their way to each other." Tristan said.

Sighing, Tea put the phone down and walked over to the couch to sit down. "Okay. I'll let it go for now. Maybe we should get together with them later anyway." Tea said.

Tristan glared at her. "Tea." Tristan said.

"I'm not going to pull any kind of scheme this time, Tristan. Just friends getting together." Tea said.

"As long as it is nothing that is even close to matchmaking." Tristan said.

"It won't be like that. I promise." Tea assured him.

"Okay. We'll wait a while before we call them." Tristan said.

"Okay." Tea agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone into town and were just walking around.

"What do you think that we should do?" Yami asked.

"Well, I guess we can go and walk around the mall." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

The two went to the mall and started to walk around the mall.

When the two came across a leather store, they went inside.

"Hmm. A new line of leather pants." Yami said, looking at them.

"Maybe you should try them on, Yami. You know that you always look good in leather." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Maybe I will." Yami said. He found the pair of pants in his size and went into the dressing room.

Yugi started looking around the store, looking at other things. He found a tight-fitting black shirt with long sleeves. 'Hmm. That might be good for me come fall.' Yugi thought.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned and had to stop his jaw from falling.

The tight fitting pants left very little to the imagination.

"I think that they look great on you, Yami. You should really get them." Yugi said.

"You think so?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I really think so." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed before going back into the dressing room.

'Wow! Those pants make Yami look so hot! I am going have trouble controlling myself when he wears those pants.' Yugi thought.

Yugi started looking around the store again to keep his emotions under control. He found a new neck belt that he could wear since his other one was getting worn down.

"Fine anything?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. A few things." Yugi replied.

"Well, are you ready?" Yami asked.

"Are you going to get a shirt to go with the pants?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. I guess I really should look." Yami agreed. Yami soon found a shirt that would go with the new pants.

The two paid for their things before they walked out of the store.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

"Um, Yugi?"

Yugi and Yami turned to find that Joey was standing there, looking a little nervous.

"What do you want?" Yami growled.

"Well, I was wanting to talk to Yugi. Alone." Joey said.

"I think that you had better leave, Joey." Yami said. He didn't want to cause a scene, but he was still a little angry at Joey for what he did to Yugi.

"It's okay, Yami." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll be in the music store when you're done talking." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek before he walked off.

"So, are you and Yami together now?" Joey asked.

"Yes. We are. We got together last night." Yugi replied.

"Well, that's, um, great." Joey said.

"Joey, what did you want to say?" Yugi asked.

"Can we at least sit down?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. "All right." Yugi said.

The two walked to the food court and sat down at one of the tables.

"What did you want to say to me, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Listen, Yugi. I just wanted to apologize to you for what I did. Seto and I were in the wrong for how we treated you and Yami." Joey said.

"You already told me that once." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well, I really am sorry. While we were sneaking around, Seto and I both reasoned that we were doing nothing really wrong because we were in love with each other. I know that we were wrong to do that to you and Yami. We should have broken things off with you before we started that relationship." Joey said.

"Joey, it's not the fact that you were cheating on me that hurt so much. It's the fact that you didn't think that I would have noticed. Joey, I knew for a while you were cheating me. I'm not naïve, Joey. I could tell that you were sneaking around. What bothered me is the fact that you thought I couldn't handle you breaking up with me so that you could be with someone else." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I was stupid to do what I did, and I'm not making excuses. It was wrong, and I know that there is nothing that I can do to change what I did." Joey said.

"Joey, is that all that you wanted to say to me?" Yugi asked.

"No. Yugi, I'm not saying you have to because you have every reason to hate me, but I was wondering if maybe we could be friends again." Joey said.

Yugi watched him for a moment. "Joey, things won't be like they were, and they might never be like they were, but we can try and be friends again. I really don't want to lose any friends. Things will have to go slow." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Thanks for the chance." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't mention it. I had better catch up to Yami." Yugi said before he walked off. He found Yami in the music store.

"Why, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hey. Find anything?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. What did Joey have to say?" Yami asked.

"He wanted to apologize to me for what happened." Yugi said.

"Making more excuses?" Yami asked.

"Yami, don't start. He wasn't trying to make excuses. He just apologized for it." Yugi said.

"Well, at least he is sorry for what happened." Yami said.

"Joey also asked if we could be friends again." Yugi said as they walked out of the store.

"What did you tell him?" Yami asked.

"I told him that we could try to be friends again. It's going to be a slow process, though." Yugi said.

"Do you really want that?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I do. I know that what Joey did hurt me, but I've moved on from that. Things might never be like they were before, but I know that I would like to keep Joey as a friend, even if we're not as close as we used to be." Yugi said.

"I can understand that." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Tea, and Tristan met each other for lunch.

"So, what have you guys done today?" Tea asked.

"We went to the mall after we had breakfast, and we shopped around for a little while." Yugi replied.

"Well, we didn't do much. We honestly didn't get out before we came here." Tristan said.

"Well, we figured that you would like to know that you're scheme last night worked, Tea." Yugi said.

"Scheme? What scheme?" Tea asked.

"Tea, Yugi and I know that you and Tristan were trying to get us together last night at the club, and we just wanted you to know that you're scheme worked." Yugi said.

"You're together!" Tea squealed.

"Yes, we are. We talked last night and realized that we liked each other, and we decided to start dating." Yami said.

"Well, glad that I'm not going to be dragged into anymore matchmaking schemes." Tristan said.

"Oh, come on. Tristan." Tea said.

"No way. The one was enough." Tristan said.

Yami and Yugi laughed.

* * *

Yami had gone to work the next day. He worked at a coffee shop. He had good hours, and the pay was good.

Seto walked into the coffee shop and saw that Yami was waiting on a customer. He walked over and sat down at a table he knew that Yami would have to come to.

Yami walked over and said, "How may I-What are you doing here?" He changed his statement once he saw who it was.

"Yami, I wanted to talk to you." Seto said.

"About what? I think that everything that needed to be said has been said." Yami said.

Seto sighed. "Yami, please. I'd like to talk to you." Seto said.

Yami didn't want to talk to Seto, but he decided to be the bigger man and see what he had to say. Besides, he knew that it's what Yugi would want him to do. "Fine. I get off in an hour." Yami said.

"I'll wait here." Seto said.

"Can I get you anything in the meantime?" Yami asked.

"Sure. A black coffee and a slice of apple pie." Seto said.

Yami went to get what Seto had ordered,

Seto sighed. 'I hope that he'll listen to me at least.' Seto thought.

Yami brought back the coffee and the pie before he went to wait on another customer.

After an hour, Yami's shift ended.

Seto left with him.

"What is it that you wanted, Seto?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened. I should have broken things off with you before things got started between me and Joey. I should have told you instead of letting you find out like that." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "No excuses?" Yami asked.

"There are none. I am really sorry, Yami." Seto said.

"Seto, the truth is that I'm not mad about that anymore." Yami told him.

"Yami, is there any chance that you and I can at least be friends? I know that things won't be easy, but I'd like to be friends." Seto said.

"You mean friendly rivals?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Seto admitted.

"Well, we can try at least." Yami said.

"Joey told me that you and Yugi are together." Seto said.

"Yeah. We are." Yami confirmed.

"Well, congratulations. I'm glad that you found someone." Seto said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

* * *

"Hey, Yami. How was work?" Yugi asked as Yami walked into the house.

"It was fine. Seto came by." Yami said.

"Seto? What did he want?" Yugi asked.

"What Joey wanted. He told me he was sorry, that there were no excuses, and asked if he and I could be friendly rivals." Yami said.

"Well, at least they are trying." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I told Seto that I would try to be friends with him. I have gotten over what he did, and I told him that much." Yami said.

"So did I. I would like to still be friends with them." Yugi said.

"So would I, Aibou. I think that we might still be able to do that." Yami said.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?" Tea asked.

Yami and Yugi had told Tea and Tristan about their talks with Seto and Joey, and that they had decided to be friends with them.

"Yes. We've gotten over what happened. There's no reason not to be friends." Yugi said.

"Even after what they did?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, Yugi and I both have forgiven them for that. If we can, you two can. Maybe their actions weren't the best, but they do love each other, and they deserve to be happy. Things have worked out for me and Yugi, too. In the end, things worked out for the best." Yami said.

"If you're sure, then we can let it go, too." Tea said.

"Yeah. Joey's been my best friend for a long time, and I hate to lose that." Tristan said.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Tea all met for lunch one day.

"Look. We want to apologize again for what happened." Joey said.

"Joey, stop apologizing. I have heard enough apologies to last me a lifetime." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We've forgiven you, and we want it to just stay in the past." Yami said.

Seto looked at Tristan and Tea and said, "What about you two?"

"Well, if Yugi and Yami can forgive you, then so can we." Tea answered.

"Yeah. Besides, Joey's been my best friend for a long time, and I'd like to keep him around." Tristan said.

"Seto, you might not have been a part of the group before, but we would like you to hang around with us when you can." Yugi said.

"Thank you. I would like that." Seto said.

The group continued with lunch, talking about other things and letting the cheating rest in the past.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I had to have Yugi and Yami forgive them.

Next: Lemon time! It's Yami and Yugi, of course.

R&R.


	5. Special Night

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip the writing in between the bold if you don't like that kind of thing. You were warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Special Night

~Three Months Later~

Yugi and Yami walked into their hotel room and put their bags down.

"This was a great idea, Yami." Yugi said as he sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Well, I knew that neither one of us had had a vacation in a while, so I thought that we could use one." Yami said.

"Yeah, but how on earth did you ever manage to convince Seto to help out? I mean, he flew us over here on his private jet, and he reserved one of the luxury suites." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I had a little help from Joey on convincing Seto to do all this. Of course, I had to do something for Seto." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I had to agree to come to KaibaCorp and be a new game tester for the company." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like Seto. I take it that you will be quitting at the coffee shop soon." Yugi said.

"Already did. When we get back, I start at KaibaCorp." Yami said.

"Well, that's good, although now you and I are working for rival companies." Yugi said.

"Not like that's going to affect our relationship." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. It's just a funny thought. You're working for Seto, and I'm working for Pegasus." Yugi said.

"In any case, that's enough talk about work." Yami said. He pulled Yugi to him. "After all, we did come here to have a vacation where we could be alone together." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said, leaning up to kiss Yami.

"Now, we're here in Hawaii on Oahu Island for vacation, so I say that we head out to the beach." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more, Yami." Yugi said.

The two got out their suitcases and put on their swimming trunks as well as a T-shirt before they grabbed their beach towels and headed for the beach.

On the beach, Yugi and Yami found that it was rather crowded.

"Come on, Yami. Let's go out in the water." Yugi said.

"Hold it, Yugi." Yami said, grabbing Yugi by the arm before Yugi ran off into the water.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"You're putting on some sunscreen. The last time we were at the beach you got burned." Yami said.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Yugi said.

After the two had put on some sunscreen, they headed out into the water.

"Wow. The water is really clear here." Yugi said.

"I know. It'll be great when we go snorkeling tomorrow and get to see what's underwater." Yami said.

Yugi dove under the water to swim around a little bit before he surfaced. His normally star-shaped hair was now completely wet and came down over his shoulders.

Yami hid a blush. He couldn't help but think that Yugi looked so arousing like that. 'Not the time to think like that!' Yami berated himself, knowing that having thoughts like those were not good at a beach. Yami also dove underwater to stop himself. He prayed that he wouldn't end up with an erection before they headed back to the hotel.

The two enjoyed playing in the water for a while before they decided to get out. They just started to walk up the beach, holding hands.

"It's really beautiful out here, Yami. You were right about us coming here." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I wanted us to be able to relax and have a good time. Besides, what more romantic place could we go to?" Yami asked.

"Paris." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "All right. I'll keep that in mind for my next idea to get you all to myself for a while." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "Okay, Yami." Yugi said.

The sun was starting to set.

"Isn't it beautiful, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it is." Yami said. He was looking at Yugi, not the sunset.

"I love the sunset, but I think that the sunsets on the beach are the most beautiful. There's just something about the way the light hits the water that makes them so beautiful." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said, still not paying attention to the sunset. After a few moments, Yami said, "Come on, Yugi. Let's go back to our room."

"Okay, Yami." Yugi agreed.

The two headed back to their hotel room.

"This was a fun day." Yugi said when they got back into their room.

"Well, we have the whole week ahead of us." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I'm going to go and get a shower." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll order dinner up for us." Yami said.

Yugi went into the bathroom and started his shower while Yami called room service and had their dinner sent up to them.

The dinner arrived soon after.

Yami had set the food on the table in the room when Yugi walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Yami's mouth went dry when he saw the drops of water falling down Yugi's pale skin as well as his hair falling down his shoulders.

"I guess dinner got here sooner than expected." Yugi said.

"Uh-huh." Yami said, not taking his eyes off of Yugi.

"Do you want to take a shower before we eat or after?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to where Yugi was and took shoulders, turning Yugi around so that he was facing Yami.

"Yami, what are-" Yugi started.

Yugi was cut off by Yami's lips on his own.

Yugi was taken off guard, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed Yami back. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yami began to search every inch of Yugi's moist cavern until he had traced every part of Yugi's mouth. Yami then coaxed Yugi into a tongue duel, which Yami eventually won.

The broke apart when the need for air became too great.

"Hmm. I love you, Yugi." Yami murmured, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said.

The kiss had gotten Yugi hot and bothered, and he really needed more at the moment.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Hmm." Yami said, not really listening.

"I want more." Yugi said.

Yami certainly heard that. He leaned down and kissed Yugi again. Yugi brought his arms up to wrap around Yami's neck. Yami let his hands roam over Yugi's chest, feeling the wet, smooth skin under his fingers.

Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's hands caress his skin.

Yami had Yugi walk backwards until they were at the bed. Yami pushed Yugi down onto the bed and joined Yugi, straddling Yugi's waist.

"Are you sure that you want more, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then kissed Yugi before he started to kiss down Yugi's jaw. He then placed butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to give off soft moans. Yami then reached Yugi's pulse point and started to suck on the skin, leaving a bruise on the skin. Yami then kissed on down Yugi's body. He start kiss, lick, and nip at the skin of Yugi's chest.

Yugi writhed and moaned as Yami continued with his actions.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples, he flicked his tongue over the nipple before he started to suck on it. Yami sucked on the nipple until it was hard. He then turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Once done with that, Yami kissed on down Yugi's body. He dipped his tongue on Yugi's navel several time.

Yami couldn't go any further with the towel in his way, so he removed the towel from around Yugi Yugi's waist, throwing it to the floor, leaving Yugi naked under him.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his already erect member.

Yami smirked since he knew that he was the one that had caused Yugi's erection. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked at Yugi's member.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and licked the underside of Yugi's member before he lapped at the tip of Yugi's member, lapping up the pre-cum that had escaped.

Yami then deep-throated Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as his member was suddenly engulfed in such warm heat.

Yami started to suck on Yugi's member. He made sure that his sucks were hard.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good! Ah!" Yugi cried.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi, wanting to bring him to release.

"Y-Yami! I-I'm getting cl-clo-close." Yugi groaned, wanting to warn Yami.

Yami just kept on sucking.

Yugi couldn't hold it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released. He then let go of Yugi's member and sat up.

Yugi panted as he tried to regain his breath. His skin was now wet from where had had taken a shower as well as from sweating.

It wasn't the first time that Yami had given Yugi a blowjob, and Yugi had done the same thing to him.

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out if Yugi's eyes and said, "You taste sweet as always, Aibou."

Yugi opened his eyes to look at Yami. Yugi's eyes were clouded with need, desire, and love. "Yami, make love to me." Yugi said.

Yami was startled by this. They hadn't gone this far in their yet. "Yugi, are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I'm sure." Yugi replied.

"All right." Yami said. He then took off his own T-shirt as well as his swimming trunks.

Before Yami could make another move, he let out a groan as Yugi stroked his erection.

Yugi smirked. He loved to tease Yami. He sat up slightly and leaned forward to lick at Yami's tip.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami groaned.

Yugi then took the head of Yami's member into his mouth, starting to suck hard on it.

Yami groaned as Yugi continued to suck on him. He could feel himself getting close. "Yu-Yugi, pl-please stop." Yami groaned.

Yugi did, wondering what was wrong.

Yami fought to regain his breath. "I just want to come inside of you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "All right then." Yugi said.

"I need to find something to use for lubrication." Yami said.

"Look in my bag." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised by this statement, but got off Yugi and did as he was told and was surprised to find a tube of strawberry flavored lubricant in the bag. He got back on the bed and said, "Can I assume that you planned this?"

"Well, I had thought about it and decided to bring it just in case." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, it'll be of great use to us now." Yami said.

Yugi spread his legs so that Yami could settle between them.

Yami opened the tube and coated three of his fingers in the lubricant. He then set the bottle down for now. He positioned his fingers at Yugi's entrance and rubbed the ring of muscles there to loosen them before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed slightly at the intrusion, not used to it.

"Just relax, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and forced himself to relax.

Yami started to move the finger around inside of Yugi. Once he was satisfied with one, he added in a second finger. He then started to move them in a scissor-like motion.

Yugi grimaced at the pain.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami told him.

Yugi forced his body to relax.

When Yami was satisfied with two fingers, he added in a third. The tips of Yami's fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried at the pleasure that raced down his spine.

Yami smirked and kept rubbing that spot as he stretched Yugi using all three fingers.

Once done, Yami removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned, missing the feel of the fingers.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He poured some of the lubricant into his hands before he coated his member in it. He then threw the bottle aside, no longer needed.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Yugi, this may hurt at first, but you have to relax." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then started to push into his lover. He was overcome by the incredible heat and tightness that started to surround him, and Yami had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to just slam into that tightness and warmth and try to make Yugi a permanent part of the mattress. Once fully inside of Yugi, Yami stopped, giving Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi whined as he felt a slight pain from having Yami enter him. It was a new and strange feeling. Before long, Yugi had adjusted to having Yami inside of him and rolled his hips, signaling to Yami to move.

Yami pulled out until only the tip was left inside of him before he slowly pushed back into Yugi.

Yugi moaned at this and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami continued with this slow pace, just enjoying the feel of being inside his lover.

Yugi, however, grew rather impatient. "Yami, please! Go faster!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami did as his lover requested and started to move at a faster pace, stroking Yugi's prostate.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried as he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami started to aim for Yugi's prostate, hitting Yugi every time.

"Oh! Ah! Yami! So good! Don't stop!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight! So hot! Wonderful!" Yami groaned as he picked up the pace even more, going deeper into Yugi.

Soon, Yami could feel himself reaching his end so he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

Yugi cried out at the feeling of the hand on his sensitive member. He felt himself reaching the end. "Y-Yami. I-I'm ge-get-getting clo-close." Yugi said.

"I kn-know, Y-Yugi. So a-am I." Yami said.

Yugi was the first to come. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released onto Yami's hand as well as their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down on him, and he was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. Both were sweating and panting.

Yami was the first to regain his senses, and he rose up, removing himself from Yugi.

Yugi winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said, gently stroking Yugi's cheek.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest. He smiled and said, "That was wonderful, Yami."

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad that you though so, Yugi, because it was for me as well." Yami said.

Yugi let out a yawn, exhausted.

"Go to sleep, Yugi." Yami said as he ran his hand through his lover's hair.

Yugi did as Yami suggested and fell asleep.

Yami smiled. 'That certainly was worth it.' Yami thought. He glanced over at the table and chuckled lightly. 'I guess ordering that dinner was a waste of time.' Yami thought before he also fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking down the beach on their last day of vacation.

"Well, this has certainly been a great vacation." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"We certainly needed it." Yugi said.

"Yes, and I certainly enjoyed the nights." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi blushed.

The two had made love every night of their vacation.

"Well, that will keep happening after we get home." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I'm really happy to be with you." Yami said.

"And I'm happy to be with you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The two were very happy together and were glad that they were with the one that they loved.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This was the last chapter of the story.

I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and added the story to their favorites. I apprecite the support.

Also, I have not forgotten Musical Hearts. On SUnday Junly 19, I will be leaving to go on vacation for a week, so I most likely won't have an internet connection to update or anything. I knew I was close to finishing Cheaters and An Assassin's Choice, so I wanted to finish them before I left. I'll update Musical Hearts when I get back. If I read your stories, I won't be able to review them until I get back. Jus tletting you know. I hope to have An Assassin's Choice finsihed today.

R&R.


End file.
